Fondest Memories
by Wild Fantasy
Summary: Birds of a feather don't always flock together. Such was the case with the Oddball Trio.
1. First Memory

**Authoress' Note: **This is dedicated to special friends of mine. You better enjoy it, or else I'll send a rabid Heat chibi to your house!!

**Story-wise: **The Junkyard is actually real (it's an AU, they receive the Atma mark and can turn into demons sans the human-meat craving), and there's strictly no lemons for your cocktail!!

**Disclaimer: **Only the story belongs to me. Everything else belongs to Atlus.

---------------------------------------------------------

Heat was already starting to doze off in his bed, blood-red eyes half closed. He received a letter, saying that two others would be joining in to bunk with him. He was okay with that; people who shared his room always ended up leaving for many reasons.

......

Well, _he _was the reason.

_Damn idiots always wanting to talk about their shitty lives, always annoying me, always interrupting my studies..._

He would usually deal with that with rude remarks and a temper-flare. That's all it took, and the kids would cry and sob to the supervisor about the 'mean guy'.

And now two new kids will know about his famous mean streaks. Whatever.

**Knock knock.**

'_Hellooooo, anyone in there?'_

_'We're your room buddies!!'_

_'Hellooooooooooo?'_

_'Roooooooom buddies!!'_

Heat was roused from his daze, and he glared at the door. "Just open the damn thing, it's unlocked!"

'_He sounds rude...'_

_'Well duh! It's a loner! Loners are always rude..."_

_'....Are they this rude though?'_

_'Errr.....'_

Heat placed a hand on his forehead, feeling his temple throb lightly. "I can hear everything, you know. Come in or I'll lock the door."

He was already certain that they were like the rest of the idiots who bunked with him. Well.... nothing a few choice words from his colorful vocabulary can't take care of. Heat proceded to close his eyes.

The two entered the room in a flourish. A flash of blue and black made their way to the bunk bed adjacent to Heat's.

"I call de top bunk!"

"I always get the bottom!"

"You're not fast enough! Slowpoke!"

Sounds of bags being plopped on the bottom bunk. "You're a guy. Of course you'll be faster than me."

Sounds of bags being plopped on the top bunk. "Boys rule!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yes, guys rule and you can't do ANYTHING!"

While the two began to bicker with mock anger, Heat was already planning what to say, just in case they wanted to divulge their life stories. He didn't need that kind of pain.

"....He's pretending to sleep."

Heat felt a poke on his right side. His jaw locked, and his teeth began to grind slightly. The poking continued.

"Haven't you heard? He's de famous Heat O'Brien!"

"So, it's true he's an Irish drunkard then?"

"You know, that's a cruddy thing to say to someone," Heat muttered. "Especially when said person's hearing the shit people say."

"Cooool, he acknowledges our existance!"

Might as well. He yawned loudly, sat up and opened his eyes. When he opened his mouth to speak, he froze when he saw the person in front.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Heat."

A cute girl, a _very _cute girl, smiled at him, her silver eyes carrying a glint of playfulness. Her long black hair reached to her shoulders, and it looked silky smooth. She offered her hand at him, smiling.

"My name is Sera Angel," she said happily, "and that's my twin Cielo."

Heat looked at the second kid, expecting to see black. He was taken by surprise to see sky-blue hair and eyes.

"I'm Sera's older twin by three hours!"

Another proferred hand. Heat ignored them, instead choosing to observe them.

"...Twins, right?"

Sera nodded, putting her hand down. Cielo did likewise. Heat was surprised to see that they were unfazed of him not shaking their hands.

"She's younger den me by three hours. She's my twin," Cielo said.

"You guys aren't twins. You don't look alike," Heat muttered, rolling his eyes. Idiots.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Sera asked, tilting her head.

"Both of you have to be blue or black only. And you're not."

Sera and Cielo giggled.

"I'm black only..."

"And I'm blue only!"

"We're twins!" they shouted gleefully, and they began to dance. Heat uttered a groan.

_Crap...._

-------------------------------------

**More Notes: **I'll continue tomorrow, an upload a day does your sanity wonders. College sucks, ja?


	2. Bully

**

* * *

**

Authoress' Note:

More waff and fluff with a hint of violence. I still have that rabid Heat chibi, y'know....

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own anything except the story and a random OC. Why would you think otherwise?

* * *

It's already been a few days, and Heat was still trying to ignore the hyper twins. They didn't cause him _too _much trouble; at least they kept their antics away from his area of the room. Still, they talk too much, and the giggling was getting on his nerves.

"Come on, Heat! We'll be late for class!" Sera said brightly. She already wore her gray uniform, and Cielo was already dressed as well.

"Last one dere's a rotten Slime!" Cielo piped in, and the two already ran, laughing.

Heat already finished dressing. Grabbing his bag, he sighed and headed for class.

* * *

The class already settled itself, getting out materials for today. Heat already had everything out, doodling on a corner of his paper. Cielo and Sera were amiably chatting away, poking each other and laughing.

"Okay class, that's enough."

The children quieted down, grabbing their pencils to begin.

"Before we begin, I'd like to intrduce a new student. Say hello to Johnny."

A boy shuffled into the room, staring at the class. Heat smirked; the kid seemed pissed off.

"Hi Johnny!" the class rang out.

He merely nodded and took his seat. The only one available was the one next to Heat. Some kids already began to talk, their murmurs low and excited. How would the new guy act with the jerk?

Johnny placed his materials on the desk, ignoring the red-haired boy next to him. Heat ignored him as well.

"Let's begin then. Okay, who can tell me...?"

----------------------------

"Math was easy," Sera said, swinging her legs.

Class was dismissed, and the children were allowed on the playground for a half-hour. She was on the swing, and enjoyed getting higher and higher with each kick.

"Sheesh, everything was easy," Cielo replied, grinning. "Bet de homework'll be a piece of cake."

"All we need now is English and P.E...."

"...And we're home free!"

As she swung down, she high-fived Cielo's proferred hand and then let go of the chains. Up she went and then landed on the sand gracefully.

"Whoa, check that out!!"

"That's messed up..."

Kids began to make a circle, either cheering or groaning in sympathy. Sera and Cielo gazed at each other and already rushed towards the circle, curious. What they saw made their eyes widen.

"Come on coward! Stand up!"

Sera squeaked as she saw the new kid delivering a blow to-

"Heat!"

Sera made to rush forward but was stopped by Cielo's hand. She looked at her brother. He had a face that had anger and grim seriousness. She knew what that meant.

_That's something Heat has to deal with, right?_

"Stand up, you idiot!!"

Johnny balled a fist, baring his teeth. Heat, growling, began to stand up, only to be knocked down again. His eyes held anger, his body was shaking with the emotion. And he couldn't do a damn thing. If he tried, Johnny pounded him to the floor. And if he stayed on the floor, his reputation as the tough kid would be ruined. Heat struggled to get up again. The blows left him winded, but he was far from giving in.

Johnny rolled another fist. Heat reacted quickly and tackled him to the floor. The boy grunted, now at the mercy of his red-haired adversary.

"Why the hell did you jump me?!?" Heat shouted, raising his fist.

"Get off me, idiot!"

Johnny's truggles were to no avail. Heat was clearly the stronger one.

"You better not jump me again, or you'll be sorry!!"

Growling, Heat let the kid go and made his way out of the circle.

Sera smiled. "That's the way to go!"

Cielo frowned. "Why d'you say dat?"

"He could've beaten the new guy up, but he used his words instead!"

"Err.... I _guess _dat sounds about right.... Heat, brudda, look out!!!"

Too late.

As Heat pushed his way out, the new guy, enraged, ran and grabbed something around his waist. Surprised, Heat tried to push him away, but the new guy didn't let go. Anger burning in his eyes, Johnny pulled down.

Time seemed to freeze.

Johnny stood back, grinning. Heat stood there, as still as ice. His black underpants were visible to all.

The bell rang, and the students slowly made their way to class. Some snickered, others were just shocked. That move was just too low.

The twins slowly walked towards their room buddy, feeling saddened and guilty of seeing him like this.

Sera touched his shoulder. "Heat...?"

Her words seemed to get him back to reality. Shaking her hand off his shoulder, Heat stormed towards the dormitories, pulling up his pants. The twins felt a passionate pity for their friend.

"We have to do something about dis," Cielo muttered, angered. "dat kid has no shame." Sera nodded.

Their imaginations running wild, the twins began to concoct a plot.

* * *

Heat reached his bed and sank into it. Anger was boiling within, but another feeling accompanied that. His face turned red. The word would have already spread around, and every single kid will know about it. After that, they would try to tease or pity him. He punched his pillow. The teasing he can handle, but...

Pity was for pussies.

He heard the door open. He quickly put the pillow over his head. They watched, didn't they?

"... and den we rub that all over dis..."

"Don't forget on this as well!"

"Yeah yeah, dat too! Johnny won't know what hit him..."

Heat was confused. What the hell?

"But, when do we do that?"

"After school, of course. He'd probably head towards de game room. Most boys do!"

"Hee hee hee."

A plot? Against Johnny? Heat got pissed.

_I don't need their help, I can deal with this myself!_

"Well, we can manage to do this tomorrow. All we need are those items."

"Perfect!"

"Hey!"

The twins turned to the lump on the bed. Heat rised up, his eyes narrowed. "Just what the hell do you plan to do?"

Cielo grinned. "Simple."

"First we need to grab some personal effects..."

"Make sure we're not caught...."

"Grab a certain ingredient..."

"And voila!"

The twins giggled madly, stifling themselves with their hands. Heat groaned.

"I can deal with this myself. I don't need help from two dumbasses."

Heat blanched when Sera's face held an evil grin. Cielo mirrored her face. _Oh shit..._

"If you don't let us help you, we'll spread a rumor that you have a Jack Frost plushie stashed in your bed."

It was all he could do and not kick their butts. "Why the hell would you do that?!? This is _my _problem!! Butt out!"

The blue-haired twin shook his head in mock sadness. "Come on, brudda. We don't think of you as weak. It just looks like you need some help."

"But if the Jack Frost rumor doesn't cut it...."

"This will."

Sera held out a picture. It was edited, of course. It showed a slumbering Heat hugging the plushie. "This picture will be revealed to the whole school if you deny our help."

Heat raised an eyebrow. "You take pictures of sleeping kids?"

The twins nodded. "Helps us with our scrapbook. Memories of any kind are cool to keep."

The red-haired child stared at the twins. He was a little shocked that they can do something like that, but…

He didn't really want to miss out getting some payback against Johnny, right?

Heat merely shrugged, hiding his enthusiasm for the plan. He wasn't the type to say something like "Good luck guys", no matter who the person was.

"Well… if I have to…"

* * *

**Authoress' Note: **Will update tomorrow. Bye!


End file.
